BELIEVE
by clarieJ
Summary: Just make it laugh semoga berhasil


#BELIEVE

Yosoeb

Aku membuka mata tepat pada pukul 09.00, aku teringat dengan jadwal hari ini, belakangan ini kami sangat sibuk, maklum saja kami baru saja mengeluarkan album terbaru kami yaitu ordinary, seperti yang kalian ketahui kami baru saja pulang dari singapore dan hari ini manager menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul di gedung cube, seperti biasa.

Aku bertanya tanya dalam hati ku, kenapa kami tidak diberi waktu istirahat sehari saja, pada hal mereka sangat tahu kami memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat, belum lagi jadwal 2 bulang kedepan sudah penuh. Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mandi menjernihkan pikiranku.

Tidak butuh waktu yang sangat lama, aku bergegas menuju lemari pakaian untuk memilih pakaian mana yang harus ku pakai, dan kali ini aku memilih dengan Tshirt putih dengan celana pendek berwarna cokelat, aku memilih tshirt karena aku yakin hari ini kami akan melakukan latihan dance practice seperti biasa. Aku langsug bergegas keparkiran mobilku dan menyalakan mesin dan melaju dengan kecepatan biasa, karena aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikejar kejar seperti biasa yang harus siap tempur kapan saja.

Cukup lelah bagi untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri selama 30 menit, karena jadwalku juga masih banyak, aku memang tidak ada syuting drama seperti doojoon maupun gikwang, tapi aku cukup yakin untuk sekarang ini jadwalku jauh lebih padat dari mereka berdua, mulai dari pemotretan untuk majalah, video klip beberapa group, drama musical, dan lain sebagainya. Bukannya mengeluh dengan banyaknya jadwal, aku bersyukur dengan itu semua hanya saja aku butuh istirahat total. Terkadang aku tertidur dipada saat aku shooting, contohnya saja kemarin aku tertidur pada saat aku datang kesebuah acara talk show pada saat aku ditanya oleh seorang MC, mereka hanya tertawa dan memaklumiku dengan canda tawa mereka, aku cukup merasa malu pada saat itu, karena bukan hanya aku saja yang ada disana, banyak artis artis besar seperti Siwon hyung, leetuk hyung, lee joon dan banyak lagi

" hahahhaha,,, sepertinya yosoebie masih mengatuk " ucap salah satu MC

Aku hanya tertawa dan membungkuk sebagai permintaan maafku karena tertidur pada live. Mengingat hal itu membuatku tersenyum.

Akhirnya aku tiba di cube dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana kelima member yang lain sudah disana.. " hai hyung,, bagaimana hari mu?" tanya dongwoon segera berjalan menghapiriku dan memelukku aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya

" baik " kataku singkat dan langsung duduk disebelah dojoon

" you ok yosoebi?" tanya hyunseung khawatir, aku hanya tersenyum manis padanya seperti biasa orang bilang "senyuman malaikat"

" yah aku baik baik saja, hanya merasa sangat lelah "

"yah bukan hanya kamu saja yang lelah yosoebi. Kita semua merasakan hal yang sama

Berhentilah mengeluh" kata gikwang dingin. Yah dia kini berubah menjadi sangat dingin setelah kejadian bulan lalu dan berita itu malah menjadi tranding topik di seoul dua minggu lalu, aku tak bisa menyalahkannya aku hanya kecewa bahwa ia begitu bodoh percaya dengan apa yang orang bilang pada hal dia sangat tahu dan mengenalku. Yah itu lah yang ada dibenakku sekarang, aku sekilas melihat kearahnya namun dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "mungkin nanti" batinku dan langsung berdiri karna saatnya untuk latihan. Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diucapkan oleh manager kami namun aku berusaha untuk memfokuskan perhatianku pada setiap perkataanya, aku merasa semuanya mulai berputar dan agak redup. Aku tersentak tiba tiba karna manager memanggil namaku entah berapa kali dan berakhir hyunseung memegang bahu ku

" Yosoebi" katanya semakin khawatir

"eh" kataku bingung aku bisa merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padaku sekarang termaksud gikwang yang memiliki tampang yang sama dengan hyunseung, aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dari tatapan mereka.

" yosoebi kamu bisa beristirahat, kamu sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja" kata manager hyung

" ani,,, geunchana hyung."

" baiklah, aku sudah mempringatkan mu"

Kami pun memulai latihan kami mulai dari part dojoon hingga masuk ke part ku. Awalnya berjalan lancar dan bagaimana tidak aku masih bisa bercanda tawa dengan sang manknae polos, aku juga sempat bertabrakan dengan junhyung dan gikwang, namun aku hanya tersenyum meminta maaf. Namun tawa itu tidak terdengar lagi oleh telingaku, karna semuanya gelap dan gelap.

Hyunseung

Aku khawatir dengan keadan yoseob sekarang, benar khawatir, aku tidak bisa diam dan terus mondar mandir

" yah hyunseung bisakah kamu berhenti berjalan" kata junhyung tiba tiba, namun aku meliriknya dengan tatapan kematian cukup membuat dia diam. " kamu dimana soebi?" batinku dia tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya

"hai hyung.. bagaimana harimu?" tanya manknae yang sontak membuatku melihatnya

"baik" katanya lengkap dengan senyumannya

" you ok yosoebi?" tanya khawatir

"yah aku baik baik saja, hanya merasa sangat lelah" jawabnya dengan ceria lagi. Namun tidak itu bukan cerai, dia sangat lelah dan itu jelas terlihat dari sorot matanya. Manager juga mengatakan kepadanya untuk beristirahat namun dia menolaknya dan bersikeras untuk ikut latihan. Awalnya baik baik saja, aku bahkan bisa mendengar dia tertawa dengan manknae kami namun aku tetap merasa khawatir apalagi saat dia tidak bisa berkonsetrasi dengan rytmenya dia bahkan bertabrakan dengan junhyung dan gikwang.. dan dugaan ku benar.

" soebii..." aku bisa mendegar gikwang memanggil yosoeb dan kami berbalik melihat yosoeb dalam pelukan gikwang

"aish,,,, telpon ambulance" teriakku , aku tidak perduli apa mereka katakan bagiku yosoeb harus selamat, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku sama dengan anggota lainnya, tidak,, tidak semua. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan gikwang sama sekali. Wajahnya tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. "Ini semua salah mu gikwang" Teriakku dalam batinku tentu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku telah berjanji pada yosoeb, dan ini semua gara gara variety show bodoh dan media bodoh.

" tenang hyunseung, aku yakin soebi baik baik saja" kata junhyung memegang bahuku, tangannya pindah ke pipiku. Oh aku baru sadar kalau aku menangis

"ayo kita harus menyusul gikwang " katanya,

"menyusul gikwang?" tanya ku heran

" yah! Dia lebih dulu melarikan yosoebi ke rumah sakit dari pada ambulance" katanya menggemgam tanganku sambil berlari menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu kami di depan pintu utama, aku hanya berharap yosoebi baik baik saja, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padanya

"hey,,, tenanglah" kata junhyung kembali sambil membelai kepalaku, yah aku bisa tenang sejenak sampai aku bertemu dengan gikwang dirumah sakit, ingin sekali aku menamparnya dan memakinya tapi aku tidak bisa. Setelah 30 menit kami menunggu diluar akhirnya dokter keluar

"Bagaiman kondisi yosoeb dok?"

" dia baik baik saja, hanya tekan darahnya turun. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak jadwal atau terlalu banyak berpikir menyebabkan dia seperti ini, daya tahan tubuhnya sekarang masih lemah dia butuh istirahat total" jelas dokter dan berjalan meninggalkan kami namun berhenti dan berbalik kembali

" dan tolong perhatikan untuk pola makannya juga, sepertinya dia tidak memiliki makanan sehat "

" ne sangseungnim,,, kamsabnida" kata kami menunduk, sekilasnya melirik kearah gikwang dan memandang dengan kebencian sebelum kami memasuki ruangan, aku melihatnya tertidur pulas, aku masih bisa melihat jelas kerutan diwajahnya, noda hitam yang melingkar dimatanya

"embh..." kami mendengar yosoeb mengerang, ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan lahan dan terkejut melihat kami mengelilinginya, ia sempat binggung dan menatap ruangan

" kau dirumah sakit, kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh tidak memperhatikan kesehatan mu sendiri?" bentak gikwang tiba tiba membuat kami berempat terkejut

" maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir dan merepotkan kalian semua" kata yosoeb

" tidak apa apa yosoebi, yang penting sekarang kamu harus istirahat total. Ok ?" kata dojoon

"Maafkan aku" katanya lagi

" buat apa kau minta maaf?" sambung gikwang lagi

" Gikwang!" bentak ku tiba tiba

" aku ada shooting hari ini, aku pergi dulu" katanya berjalan menuju pintu namun aku mengejarnya dan menariknya ke koridor

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu pada yosoeb? Apa kamu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter barusan? Dia memiliki banyak beban pikiran lee gikwang. Apa kamu masih menyimpan dendam padanya? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia itu ..." kata ku terhenti ketika aku mendengar yosoeb memanggil gikwang

" gikwangie,,, kamu melupakan ini" katanya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel gikwang dari saku blezernya, gikwang berjalan mengambil poselnya dan langsung pergi tanpa melihat kembali. Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya sekarang.

"ayo kita pergi"kata yosoeb menarik tanganku

Gikwang

Bodoh,, bodoh,, bodoh bagaimana bisa kamu bigitu bodoh soebi, kamu harusnya bisa menjaga kesehatanmu batinku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membukanya lagi, aku tidak harusnya membeci soebi tapi dia bahkan tidak menyangkal itu, aku tidak cemburu melihat dia lebih bersinar dariku sekarang, aku bahagia karna ini adalah impianya juga tapi kenapa dia menyangkal pernyataan itu? Apa dia hanya menggunakanku untuk mendapatkan sinar, setelah sinarku redup dia berpaling dariku dan mendekati dojoon dan junhyung yang sekarang lebih terang dariku. Aku berjalan menuju lokasi shooting dan mulai membaca script beberapa aku bisa mendengar mereka berbicara dengan yosoeb

" gikwang-ah ,,, yoseob masuk rumah sakit?" tanya joonki hyung

" ne hyung, dia terlalu kelelahan dan itu membuatnya drop sampai masuk rumah sakit" jawabku

" wah,,, kenapa kamu masih disini? Kenapa kamu tidak menjaganya?"

"Enkk? Maksud hyung apa?"

" kenapa kamu masih disini tidak menemani soulmate mu? Atau jangan jangan kalian bertengkar karna pemberitaan di media?" lanjutnya sontak membuatku kaget dan gugup. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu? Apakah itu sangat jelas?

" itu benar gikwang?"

" tidak hyung kami baik baik saja" jawabku tersenyum mencoba meyakinkannya

" tidak gikwang-ah, minggu lalu aku bertemu dengan yoseob, awalnya aku ragu karna dia hanya diam tidak berkata apa apa, kemudian dia menyebut namamu pelan, dan aku terkejut dia menangis, ketika aku memanggilnya, dia tersentak buru buru menghapus air matanya dan berlari pulang. Apakah menurutmu dia baik baik saja?" aku binggung harus menjawab apa sekarang

" dengar gikwang, media mungkin akan memberitakan apa saja tentang kita, karna itu adalah propesi mereka, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karna mereka juga adalah bagian dari kita, pulanglah, lagian shooting hari ini sudah selesai dan akan dilanjut minggu depan lagi, temui dia" katanya tersenyum

" ne hyung, goemawo hyung"

"ne" katanya berlalu, aku langsung melesat ke mobilku menuju rumah sakit namun poselku berbunyi aku melihat id sipemanggil "doo joon" kataku

"Yaboseo?"

"ne,,aku lagi dalam perjalanan menuju kesana.. apa? Kapan?.. baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang" kataku mematikan telpon dan berbalik arah menuju restoran, yosoeb telah keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku yakin hyunseung pasti diapartement yosoeb dan aku tidak ingin bunuh diri dengan datang kesana, karna aku tahu hyunseung sangat marah padaku dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga. Akhirnya aku tiba disana, itu cukup sepi dan aman tidak ada fans yang berteriak teriak, aku masuk dan mencari mereka, aku sekilas melihat dongwoon dan memanggilku untuk bergabung

" hai.." sapaku

"hey hyung" jawab manknae ceria

" kenapa kamu menyuruhku untuk datang kesini?"

"aku ingin membicarakan tentang soebi, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" jawab dojoon membuatku tambah gugup, apalagi sekarang

" dengar gikwangie soebi bukanlah seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan"

" apa maksud mu?" tanyaku

" ahhh,,, kamu terlalu bertele tele yeobo" kata dongwoon membuatku membelak menatap mereka tidak percaya, sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu namun aku kembali sadar setelah dongwoon melanjutkan perkataanya

" dengar hyung,, yoseob hyung sangat mencintaimu, itu adalah alasannya kenapa dia memilih selalu bersama my lovely dan junhyung hyung, dia telah mencoba mendekati mu hyung selama dua tahun belakangan, awalnya dia bahagia namun kemudian dia merasa tersiksa oleh cintanya sendiri. Kamu ingat hyung kemarin ketika kalian terkejut melihat kami tidur bertiga dalam kondisi berpelukan? Yoseob hyung sangat merindukanmu hyung, kami selalu berusaha menenagkannya pada setiap tangisnya dan mimpi buruknya,tapi yang dia butuhkan adalah pelukanmu hyung

*** Flash back "

"kenapa kamu menangis sobie?" tanya gikwang khawair

" aku mengantuk gikwangie,, tapi aku tidak bisa tertidur" jawab yosoeb sambil menghapus air matanya

" kemarilah,," kata gikwang menarik yosoeb kedalam pelukannya, yosoeb begitu tenang dalam pelukan gikwang sampai 20 menit kemudian  
" sebenarnya beberapa malam terakhir aku memiliki mimpi buruk gikwangie, aku takut merasa ketakutan dan takut untuk tertidur kembali, karna jika aku tertidur mimpi itu akan kembali lagi menghantui ku" kata yoseob kembali terisak

" aku akan menjaga mu soebi, menjaga tidurmu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu

Aku selalu ada untuk tidurlah kamu aman bersama ku" lanjut gikwang memperketat pelukannya, yosoeb hanya diam dan lebih meringkuk ke leher gikwang dan akhirnya tertidur dengan tangan masih melilit dipinggang gikwang. Anak berambut merah hanya tersenyum dan membelai belai kepala sipirang yang teridur dalam pelukannya

Keesokan paginya yosoeb bangun dengan wajah berseri

"Pagi gikwagie ,,,"

" pagi soebi, bagaimana tidur?"

" emb,,,, sangat indah,,terima kasih telah menjagaku gikwangie" kata yosoeb kembali memeluk yang lebih muda

" tidak apa apa sobie, kamu orang yang paling berharga bagiku" jawab gikwang membuat yang tua tersipu malu dan kembali membenamkankepalanya kedada gikwang

" gikwangie apa kamu tidak keberatan jika malam dimana aku memiliki mimpi buruk, aku pidah ke tempat tidurmu? ''tanya nya malu

" yah tentu,, karna aku telah berjanji padamu" kata gikwang tertawa dan mengacak acak rambut yosoeb, keduany tertawa begitu kuat membuat member yang lain ikut bangun

Akhir..

"cmon hyung,, katakan sudah padanya, kamu tahu begitu banyak orang yang menginginkan yosoeb hyung,,, cmon agar kita bisa triple date" kata dongwoon sambil melompat seperti anak kecil

"yah wonie apa maksudmu triple date?" tanya dojoon bingung ditambah tanda tanya dariku juga

" oh apa junhyung tidak memberitahu mu yoebo? Dia telah resmi dengan hyunseung hyung, bahkan malam ini junhyung berencana untuk menginap diapartement hyunseung hyung" jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum nakal

" itu tandanya soebi sendirian disana?" tanyaku

"iya ,, tunggu apa lagi" kata mereka berdua, sebenarnya aku memiliki segudang pertanyaan diotakku namun kakiku langsung melangkah keparkiran mobil dan melaju menuju apartement soebi, aku tidak bisa menunggu lama namun aku tertejabak dilampu merah, semua serasa berputar sangat lambat, ketika lampu berubah aku langsung melaju dan menuju parkiran. Aku keluar dan langsung menuju lift, bahkan didalam lift terasa seperti berjam jam..

Dan akhirnya aku berdiri didepan apartementnya aku gugup dan mencoba menekan bel dan menunggu namun tidak ada balasan, aku mulai khawatir bagaimana kalau dia diculik atau bunuh diri, aku mencoba memasukkan sandinya dengan tanggal lahirnya, namun gagal, ku coba dengan ibunya tetap saja gagal bahkan aku sudah mencoba tanggal lahir ayahnya namun tetap gagal, kesempatan terakhirku, aku mencoba memasukkan tanggal lahirku dan itu terbuka, aku tercengang namun aku langsung melangkah masuk dan melihat dia tertidur disofa, aku melihat begitu banyak kertas dimejanya

" aishh,, kamu tidak pernah berubah sobie" kataku pelan, aku membereskan kertas kertas kerjanya, kemudian menggengdongnya ketempat tidurnya. Aku menghela nafas berat, jujur aku merasa sangat gugup sekarang " apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batinku

Kemudian aku berbaring disampingnya, aku menatapnya begitu damai. Aku mengulurkan tanganku membelai pipinya, ia telah kehilangan pipi chubynya sekarang karna terlalu banyak olahraga dan aktivitas lainnya. Namun wajahnya masih seperti dulu. Ia memiliki kerutan diwajahnya sekarang munkin ia memiliki mimpi buruk atau yang lain, kemudian aku menariknya dalam pelukanku namun dia tidak menyadari itu, aku rasa dia sangat lelah. Aku kembali melirik wajahnya dan tidak ada kerutan lagi aku tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku dan ikut memejamkan mataku, setidaknya aku bisa memiliki dia dalam tidurku untuk waktu yang lama." Selamat malam sobie" bisik ku kemudian terlelap

Yosoeb

Aku merasa aman, aku bisa mecium aromanya, aku merasa pelukannya kembali. Apakah aku bermimpi? Jika ini mimpi, aku mohon Tuhan jangan bangunkan aku sekarang namun tidak aku merasa haus dan membutuhkan air, aku mencoba berbalik namun ditahan oleh kedua tangan yang melilit dipunggungku,perlahan aku membuka mataku namun pandanganku terhalang aku bisa merasakan aroma dan kehangatannya dan kali ini bukan mimpi, aku mendongkak melihat wajahnya dan aku terkejut spontan membangunkannya, ia memutar matanya dan menyalakan lampu dan benar itu dia

"Berjalan ,, Wang?" Kataku Bingung

" ne,, miane aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku kesini" jawabnya

" apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

" aku mendengar kalau kamu sendirian malam ini, jadi ya aku ingin menemanimu" apa aku tidak salah dengar sekarang, aku mencoba bangkit dan melepaskan pelukannya walau sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai kehangatannya, aku merasa canggung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku mengambil gelas dan meminumnya

" apa kamu merasa kepanasan sekarang?" dia menyergai lengakap dengan senyumnya

" ani,, aku hanya merasa haus"

" sobie,, aku minta maaf karna telah berperilaku dingin padamu selama ini, aku tahu mungkin kamu tidak bisa memaafkanku, aku merasa bodoh begitu mudah terpengaruh dengan perkataan dan gosip gosip yang beredar" katanya sambil melihat kebawah

" gikwangie,, aku tidak pernah marah padamu, dan kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf dan sebenarnya alasanku adalah,,, karna ak,, aku"

"Aku mencintaimu yosoebi" kata Gikwang

"ah,,,," kataku dengan mata melebar tidak yakin dengan apa yang ku dengar sekarang dia hanya tersenyum dan menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangannya dan hal selanjutnya adalah aku merasakan bibirnya dibibirku, bibir yang yang selama ini aku dambakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan namun perlahan aku mulai menanggapi cimuan gikwang, ciuman manis yang berlangsung lama namun aku menyadari kalau kami memerlukan untuk mengisi oksigen kami, aku menarik diri dan menunduk merasa malu, namun gikwang menarikku dalam pelukannya

"Aku mencintaimu lebih gikwangie"

"Aku Mohon sendiri ,, Jangan Pernah Tinggalkan Aku sendiri"

" aku tidak akan" kataku sambil menguap

" kamu mengantuk sobie?"tanya nya, aku hanya menganguk menanggapi pertanyaannya kemudian dia menarikku dalam dekapannya aku meringguk kedadanya

" aku merindukan ini gikwangie" kataku pelan  
" aku juga,, aku berjanji aku akan jadi penjaga tidurmu dalam tidurmu" katanya manis sambil mencium sekilas, aku hanya tersenyum dengan sifat manisnya dan mulai memejamkan mataku

Aku terbangun tepat pukul delapan pagi, aku melihat sekeliling namun aku tidak melihat gikwang ditempat tidur, apa aku hanya bermimpi? Apa aku begitu jahat padanya sekarang, tanpaku sadari aku meneteskan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi, aku mulai terisak dan membenamkan kepalaku pada kedua tanganku sambil menarik kedua kakiku

Namun aku merasa tangan hangat menarik kedua tanganku, aku perlahan melirik keatas dan menemukan gikwang dengan ekspresi khawatir  
" ada apa?" tanyanya

" aku takut, aku takut kalau tadi malam aku hanya bermimpi, aku panik ketika aku bangun dan tidak menemukan mu" kataku yang masih terisak, dia tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku

" aku hanya tidak tega membangunkanmu, dan aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan kita berdua,,,

Cmon" katanya menarikku berdiri dan memelukku erat

"Aku bukan mimpi sobie, I'M for the real ok! Mandilah sementara aku menyiapkan sarapan kita" katanya sambil menciumku, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya penuhnya melahap bibirku dan aku mulai melingkarkan tanganku kelehernya dan dia melakukan hal sama padaku melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggangku dan menarikku semakin erat untuk memperdalam ciuman yang mulai memanas, namun aku memutuskan kontak karna aku butuh oksigen, aku tersenyum kemudian dia hanya mematuk bibirku

" yah!" kataku memukul dadanya dia hanya menarik tanganku dan membawanya dekat dengan bibirnya dan memciumku membuatku sangat malu

" ayo,,, aku akan menunggu di meja makan" katanya lagi

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, aku bisa merasakan air mengalir disekitar tubuhku sekarang dan sekarang aku bisa merasa lebih fresh lagi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung berpakaian menggunkan baju kaus berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana pedek berwarna cokelat. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan dan menemukannya disana

"Kamu kelihat manis sobie" pujinya

" thanks" jawabku malu. Kamipun menghabiskan sarapan kami dengan banyak cerita lucu dan cerita cerita yang membuatku ingin berlalri memelukknya sekarang. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan aku mencuci piring dan gikwang mandi. Kalian tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Aku merasa kalau kami baru menikah . seorang istri harus melayani suaminya dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Ehhh tunggu ,, seorang istri? Aku kan laki laki. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang penting suaminya adalah lee gikwang. Aku tersenyum membayangkan hal hal aneh dalam otakku. Aku berjalan menuju meja kerjaku dan mulai menyusun lirik lagu. Aku ingin ikut berpartisipasi untuk album nanti. Tiba tiba aku merasakan sepasang tangan melilit dileherku dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya sekarang

" yosoebi,, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu untukmu?"

" apa itu?" tanyaku gugup


End file.
